


The Rest of Time

by gaymer_girl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bae Before Bay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm very late to the LiS party, Mild Smut, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Slight anxiety attack, but anyway I needed to feel better and writing is how I cope, in which max and chloe spend their first night together, is this ship still sailing?, post-life is strange, pricefield, this might be a longer fic idk it depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymer_girl/pseuds/gaymer_girl
Summary: Escaping Arcadia Bay after it was destroyed was not easy. The trauma still weighs Max down, and all she wants is a bit of normalcy. Chloe lends her a shoulder to lean on... and a little more.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	The Rest of Time

**Author's Note:**

> (walks into the fandom almost five years late with some iced coffee) Is Pricefield still a thing? I saw the LiS2 photo which blew my heart up. I haven't read the comics though, and I chose bae over bay so....... can this be considered a valid contribution to the fandom?  
> Anyway enjoy this.

It was their first motel.

A run-down type of joint that only appeared in gritty Indie movies and porn. The rooms were facing the parking lot, all laid out on a ground floor. The town they had stumbled into reflected its star motel. It was pretty far in-land, away from the beautiful views of the ocean. A handful of folks who looked tweaked out meandered by, old, rusty pick-up trucks in worse condition than Chloe’s shuddered along the road, and bars that seemed to be important sources of revenue were on every corner. Neon lights flickered and faded as the bulbs hung on for dear life. It had the potential to be charming... during the day. Maybe. But that was only possible if the creatures of the night scuttled back into their homes once the dawn broke.

Max gripped her camera bag, lips pressed in a thin line as she waited in the car for Chloe, who she could just barely see through the main office’s open door. She was leaning across the counter as she talked with the… concierge? Are they still called that when they work for a shit motel that Norman Bates himself would be proud to call home? Or are they called something else? In any case, it wasn't their ideal pit-stop, but it would have to do until they had a game plan.

Money was tight, obviously. They had scraped together what they could in order to buy a few essentials, leaving Max's debit card for emergencies only, like now, since they were both jobless. They just had been driving for so long, and Chloe had been nodding off at the wheel. It wasn't until she jerked herself awake, realizing she was endangering both of their lives, did she look for the nearest town. Max’s adrenaline had finally run its course so she had next to no energy to swap the reigns, and she was ready to sleep in a bed. She felt as though she hadn’t had a good night’s rest in a million years. Her last sleep was fucked up since it was induced by drugs, so it definitely did not count in her book. If her alternative selves got any rest, it never translated over to her.

And although sleep sounded wonderful, she didn’t know if she could actually get a single wink. She kept replaying the events of this week in her head as they drove, but even that sent shivers down her spine. She had to keep blinking to remind herself that she was still in the present and that she was just recalling memories, not rewinding time itself.

She took in a sharp breath. _Relax. Everything is fine. You're fine._ She gazed out the rainy windowpane, focusing on the scenery bathed in the blanket of night. The way the streetlights winked at her as rain streaked over the glass reminded her of the timeless quality of grainy camera filters. The sound of the water colliding with the old metal of the car was the soundtrack to her whirlwind of emotions. She hoped Chloe would finish soon and either return with a key to a room or take her away someplace else. As long as Chloe was back by her side to distract her... well, back by her side in general.

Her nightmare had taken its toll. She knew it wasn’t real, but, then again, nothing this week felt really real anyway. It was getting difficult to separate dreams from reality. She had jumped back and forth between so many different timelines that she gave herself a headache trying to think about which one she was in, think about what events that she had altered remained or didn’t. She barely wanted to lift her right hand in fear she’d accidentally warp backward and land herself someplace else. Someplace she was without Chloe.

Max closed her eyes for just a moment, chest heaving, trying to remind herself that it was _okay_ to close her eyes. This was not how she saw her life back in Arcadia Bay going. How could she? What kind of wild imagination did she need to foresee her life going down this path? But now it was destroyed beyond repair and she hightailed it out of there. She wondered if anyone made it out alive.

A sudden rapping on her window startled her. Her eyes snapped open wide, but softened when she saw a smiling Chloe waving a room key at her, her jacket over her head to shield herself from the rain. Max smiled back and she slipped out of the car, huddling close to Chloe as they dashed the few paces beneath the covered hall. They walked to the fourth door, Max rubbing her arms up and down as she shivered.

“Victory is ours,” said Chloe, shoving their key into the slot and opening the door. “Feels good to have something go right for once.”

“Yeah,” said Max lamely, following Chloe into the room.

She wasn’t expecting Buckingham Palace, but it wasn’t all too bad. It was definitely nicer than the motel's exterior let on. Like most motels by the road, it was one room with a bathroom attached. The TV was a rinky-dink box from the 90s, sitting atop a dresser that had legs that were well-loved by the local vermin. The AC unit left evidence of leaking as it hung below their window, which was covered in the gaudiest drapes to help hide them from the outside world. There wasn’t a couch to sit on and watch television—just the bed with an ugly duvet to match the drapes. Four sad pillows were sagging at the head of the bed, a framed, sun-faded art print of the ocean nailed above. There was a single lamp on a lone beside table. The carpet wasn’t totally stained, thank goodness, and the bathroom looked average with a little bit of harmless mildew.

As Max stood at the threshold, Chloe immediately crossed over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. “Ah-ha!” She took out a leather-bound Bible and lifted it above her head. “I knew it! These little hick towns always have these fuckers lying around in the drawer.”

Max’s eyes followed Chloe as she continued to check out their temporary digs. She was holding the Bible the entire time, patting it against her leg, humming. There wasn’t much else to see, but Chloe was examining the walls in search of anything that might disrupt their moment of peace. Max still stood in the doorway, the rain framing her from behind. That bed looked so scrumptious, ugly duvet aside, after such a long week, but a part of her didn’t dare cross into the room completely. She felt as though something bad would happen once she let her guard down.

“C’mon, shut the door will you?” Chloe asked, finally tossing the book into the drawer. “It’s cold outside.”

Max looked carefully over her shoulder at the near-empty parking lot. It was an unconscious reflex, checking to make sure nobody was sneaking behind her to ruin everything they had gone through with a gunshot or a syringe. She took in a breath and timidly stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, tensing as the sounds of the outside world were muffled. The unease did not go unnoticed by Chloe. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the empty spot beside her. Max hesitated for only a second before she joined Chloe.

“I’d ask if you were alright, but that would be a stupid question,” said Chloe.

“There’s just a lot to process,” whispered Max, running her left hand over her face, still weary of her right. “I know in this reality the things… _he_ did to me never happened. But yet, they still happened to me. I have memories of everything. Ugh.” She shook her head. “My brain feels like it’s going to explode. What sort of trauma can this be categorized as? PTSD?”

“Hard to say. You’re a very special case,” said Chloe, rubbing Max’s back. “If you were to even tell a single psychiatrist, they’d lock you up in a second.”

“This is a phenomenon only a scientist could explain, yet I’m pretty sure I’d be deemed just as crazy.”

“Maybe you should write a book about it,” Chloe suggested. “It’d make a hella interesting story.”

“If I can even find the energy.”

Chloe quietly observed Max as she sat there, hunched over with her head in her hand. She had noticed that new usage of her non-dominant hand, too. Max had been doing it all throughout the car ride. It pained Chloe to see her like that. Even though her perception of reality was almost entirely different than Max’s, she could only imagine the amount of information regarding alternate dimensions and twists in time that were invading Max’s head. She would never truly understand what Max went through, no matter how hard she tried.

All she could do now was be there for her.

“Come on, Max, let’s… let’s get some sleep.” Chloe gave her back a little scratch. “We’ve more than earned it— _you’ve_ more than earned it.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep at all,” Max said weakly.

“You can’t _not_ sleep,” said Chloe. “That’ll do you more harm than good. At least you can wake from a nightmare rather than live in a fucked up, sleep-deprived view of the world.”

“I can’t remember the last time I even got to sleep well. I honestly think it was when I spent the night at your place after we swam in the pool.”

“That was, what, Wednesday? Jesus, it’s Saturday night.”

“The crazy thing is that my alternate selves had to have gotten sleep, and some were forced into it.” Max groaned. “I can hardly keep track anymore.”

“Then try not to think about it. We’ll find something worthwhile to distract you.” Chloe was not used to being the voice of reason between them, but Max needed that now more than ever. “I think a proper night’s sleep will be good for that.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Yeah, maybe, but it’s a start. We have a new lease on life ahead of us—a world we still need to take over… as Chloe and Max.” She bent down and gripped Max’s right wrist. “No more of _this_ no matter the circumstance. I won’t ask anymore. We can navigate the world the way regular people do. What you did this week was crazy and awesome and fucking scary… you were given a power that someone like you should have never been cursed with regardless of whether or not it saved my life. You deserve rest more than anyone. Understand me?”

Softly, “I understand.”

“Good.” Chloe got to her feet and kicked off her boots. “Then let’s start our new adventure together on the right note. Time for bed, Mad Max. You wait here while I grab our bag from the car.”

Bag. Singular. It was all they had. A small gym bag bulging with clothes they salvaged from the wrecks of Max’s dorm and Chloe’s house, a few of those essential items they bought in sizes that would make TSA agents happy, two phone chargers that took most of their cash, and Chloe’s stash of weed. Max hoped this would be the beginning of a short list of their struggles.

When Chloe returned, she locked their door for the night. They crowded around the sink as they brushed their teeth, dressed in pajamas that they had to dust off thoroughly. Chloe fiddled with the television in hopes to find something cheerful and mindless to watch, but nothing but the news of the tornado blared across the screen. They hid the remote as far away from them as possible.

Climbing into bed was surreal for Max. Such comfort surrounding her, as musty as it smelled, was a wild concept after days of blinding confusion. Chloe was having an easier time getting relaxed. She was lying on her back, arms behind her head, eyes closed. Max was lying on her side, staring at Chloe aimlessly.

She thought back to her waking nightmare. How she stumbled through a sick, disturbing cloud of her worst fears, memories, and insecurities made her stomach churn painfully. Sucking up to Jefferson when she didn’t want to, watching Kate plummet into nothingness, wandering through a never-ending recreation of her dorm, seeing life move backward, that blood-chilling maze that made her heart hammer in her ears.

And then back in the Dark Room where dream-Chloe had criticized her, hated on her, made her feel the cruel pangs of jealousy that were unlike the ones she had felt when Chloe spoke of Rachel. Even though she knew logically that Chloe never said those horrid things, and that it was only her insecurities shining through, Max was haunted by it it. The best part of that dream was when she was looking back at everything they had been through together over this crazy week… and it took complete catastrophic events to nudge Max toward her true feelings for Chloe.

Something she still hadn’t exactly spoken to Chloe about.

Yes, she was her best friend. Yes, sacrificing Arcadia Bay was selfish in order to save one life… but that life was priceless to Max, all puns intended. She didn’t know if she could bare another day without Chloe in her life after five years of separation. She didn’t even know if she would have been able to carry the burden of knowing what life might have been like in so many directions without someone else who understood. Who else would have believed her? Losing Chloe would have been like losing her entire world.

_God, Max… if there’s one thing that’s for certain, is that Chloe and I were meant to face this crazy shit together. If I can handle all the fucked up things that happened this week, I can handle anything. As long as it’s with Chloe._

Max blinked slowly, contemplating her next move. All she wanted was a bit of normalcy, a feeling other than despair and confusion… and fear.

She started by scooting a little closer to Chloe. She didn’t seem to notice. So Max kept going until she was almost flush against her. It wasn’t until Max propped herself up on her elbow to look down into Chloe’s face did she finally open her eyes. She blinked in surprise at the stony face above her.

“Max?”

Max studied her, capturing the image of Chloe in all her glory as the shadows danced along her face. It was then she decided that she needed to put her feelings into actions because she simply did not have the words right now. But first, “Tell me something before I do what I’m going to do…”

“Okay?”

“Tell me that you’re really here.” She started to choke on hot tears without warning. “That this is really you.”

Chloe’s gaze softened. She moved a hand to brush back Max’s hair to get a better look into her face. “I’m really here, Max. This is really me.”

Wasting no more time wallowing in her suffering, Max closed the gap between them. A jolt of life burned through her like a wildfire. It was the first good, uninterrupted feeling she had truly felt in such a long time. And to her great relief and joy, Chloe was kissing her back without pause. Her hand had cupped Max’s face to guide her closer. She was leaning up a bit to kiss her deeper. She helped Max move herself so she was straddling her so they could kiss languidly and without strain. Each time they broke, they immediately mended the space separating them after a short intake of breath.

After all the shit Max had trekked through, after so many different paths she had beat across, after uncovering the truth with an incredible amount of trial and error, she was finally letting herself live in one moment. And it was all she ever hoped for.

Chloe wanted to get handsy, but she was trying her best not to overstep. The last thing she wanted to do was get Max all overwhelmed and uncomfortable. So she kept her hands firmly planted on Max’s hips, gripping them whenever she got the urge to move onto someplace else.

Max’s fingers were tangled in Chloe’s electric blue hair. Her eyes were screwed shut as she did all she could to focus on this moment. She clung to every feeling that ebbed and flowed. The little sparks of excitement, the moans she bit back in her throat, the way Chloe kept pushing up to make each kiss last a little longer.

When Max finally pulled back, she stared down at Chloe’s shadowed face. Life rushed forward—the sounds of the rain picking up outside, the muffled television of their neighbor, the creaking of the old building shielding them from the the elements. The cool air brushed across Max’s burning skin, cheeks flushed with want and desperation. Chloe was studying her carefully with a pensive expression that Max had never seen before.

The hand on Max’s cheek moved to the back of her neck, guiding her down for a softer kiss that made her melt inside. Every pleasant feeling felt wrong to experience after their trivial week, but she couldn’t let herself suffer anymore.

So, when they took a breath, Max whispered against her ear, “Chloe…”

“Hm?”

“I need you to help me forget. Just for a little while.”

Chloe scrunched her brows together as Max came nose to nose with her. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Yes.”

“I need you to be absolutely sure. You’ve been through a lot. I don’t want to push you too far.”

“I need something _good_ ,” Max pleaded. “Now more than ever.”

Chloe nodded once. “Okay… alright, I hear you. Uh, get on your back.”

Cumbersome movements and the shuffling of the crisp bedsheets followed. Max was soon on her back, head nestled in the crook of Chloe’s right shoulder. She was looking down at Max seriously, left fingers brushing over the apple of Max’s cheek. Max was so tired… she could see it in her eyes. They were sparkling with the burdens of the world. Burdens that she shouldn’t have had to deal with at eighteen.

Max sacrificed so much, and for what? For her? It blew her mind that Max had ripped the photo in half, continuing to display her unrelenting loyalty to their friendship. It was the most badass thing Chloe had ever seen. It filled her heart to the brim with love and appreciation. Chloe knew she would be eternally grateful to her. She refused to let anything bad happen to Max ever again.

Her movements were slow, trying to ease Max into what they were about to do. She watched her expression carefully, ready to stop whenever she caught the slightest hint of fear or discomfort. Her fingers trailed from Max’s face, down her neck, and along her torso. She slipped her hand beneath her shirt and drifted back up to her chest. Her thumb rolled over her soft flesh, fingertips teasing the curves. Max licked her lips and pressed them together as a whimper escaped.

Chloe gave her cheek a kiss. “Max Caulfield… You are here. You are present.” Max’s breath hitched as Chloe’s fingers abandoned her chest and began to dance over her stomach, inching ever closer to where Max desired attention. “I know that things are fucked up right now, that it will take us both a long time to move on from this bullshit, but I promise to stick by you. Forever. We will last forever.”

She traced the waistband of Max’s sleep shorts, feeling her skin jump at the contact. Each tickle was a tease, and Max couldn't believe how easy her body was warming up to such feather-soft caresses. She was humming out whimpers, eyes begging Chloe to focus her attentions further below. Chloe caught Max's lips against her own before gliding her fingers beneath the two layers of fabric.

"Repeat after me," Chloe mumbled. "I am here. I am present."

"I... I am here..." Max struggled to speak through the clouds of arousal fogging her train of thought. "I am present."

"Good. Again."

"C-Chloe."

" _Again_ , Max."

"I am h-here. I am present."

"One last time... Good. You got it, Max. Focus on the feeling now. Let it fill you up." She brushed her nose against Max's. "I'm never letting you go, you hear me?" she told her firmly. "No matter what. No. Matter. What." Max moaned softly, two tears slipping down her cheeks, heart filling at Chloe’s promise. Chloe kissed them away, working slowly, letting Max nuzzle close to her.

She had quiet reactions, but every now and again, a much louder noise would escape. Her mind became muddled with euphoria, throat dry with each tiny gasp. She felt a small smile finally grace her features as she inhaled Chloe’s familiar scent. The warmth of their embrace beneath the sheets was overriding her senses in every positive way. 

_This is real, Max. This is real, and this is amazing._ Her eyes fell shut as her hips writhed with a mind of their own as the pleasure increased. It was a lovely distraction. She felt grounded, alive. Her heart was pattering rapidly against her ribs. Her breath was coming out in quick pants. Everything was focused on that one spot between her legs as Chloe kept pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Max shivered, wriggling deeper into Chloe’s embrace. “Chloe… Chloe…” Her voice caught on her gasps, high-pitched whimpers as she tried to contain her volume. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to do so the longer this went on.

When she finally reached her climax, she grit her teeth and arched into Chloe. Chloe gripped her tight, slowing her motions, and whispered, “I’ve got you, Max. I’ve got you.”

She calmed herself as the bursts of pleasure faded away, feeling Chloe retract her hand and rest it on her hip instead. “Thank you, Chloe,” she mumbled through her haze, curling up into a ball as she rested on her side.

Chloe kissed her head in response, hooking one of her legs with Max’s. She yanked her a little closer, her thumb rubbing circles on Max’s hip.

Despite Chloe being a force to be reckoned with, she always had this ability to ease all of Max’s worries. As long as Chloe was around, everything was going to be okay. Always so sure of herself, always willing to stand by Max no matter what sort of bullshit they were about to endure. She wouldn’t have gotten this far without her.

It made Max regret staying silent for so long. It made her want to find a photo of herself back in Seattle and rewind one more time to right the wrong of shutting Chloe out, even though it was unintentional. To send her postcards and letters and to tell her that they were going to be back together again. Perhaps it would have completely changed the outcome of their destiny in a different way than when Max changed William's fate. But it would only be hypothetical as far as Max was concerned. No more meddling with the past.

Moments like these were what reminded Max that she was better off with Chloe than without. The quiet moments, rare as they were, that they had back in Arcadia Bay were the memories that Max looked back on with fondness. Seeing Chloe perish too many times was too much for her… she wanted to make more of these memories where they could just live, breathe, and exist. Even if it was under the wildest of circumstances.

“This wasn’t exactly how I thought our first time was going to go,” said Chloe, and the quiet moment was lost.

“This is your idea of pillow talk?” groaned Max.

“What? I can’t be honest?”

“Are you disappointed?”

Quickly, “No! Of course not.” She sighed. “I just wish it was better for the both of us."

"Did you want me to...?"

"No, I mean in the sense of location and circumstance. In my room, maybe. Or even your dorm room. That would have been hot—sneaking a delinquent, an _ex_ -Blackwell student, into your dorm for some action? Ha!”

“Clearly you’ve given it a lot of thought.”

“And you haven’t?”

“I haven’t had the time.”

“ _You_ haven’t had the time?”

“To be fair, Chloe, it didn’t cross my mind to daydream about sleeping with you after each rewind.”

“I’m hurt.”

Max snorted into her chest. “Well, anyway, it wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, either.”

“Did I forget the rose petals?” Chloe teased.

“Shut up.” Max rolled onto her back, glaring up at Chloe. “You really know how to kill a mood.”

“Or lighten it.” Max rolled her eyes. Chloe frowned after a pause. “Do you regret it?”

“No. It was just what I needed. A sense of… normalcy. Feeling something other than pain and confusion. Doing something I hadn’t done yet.”

“Right. That was your first. Ever.”

“I’m glad it was with you.”

“Would you have preferred someone else?”

Shaking her head, “Never.”

“Good.”

“After all, like you said, there’s nobody good enough for me… besides you.”

“You’re goddamn right.” Chloe scooted closer and maneuvered them so she was spooning Max from behind.

They drifted in silence once more, Max feeling the weight of natural endorphins crash into her like a bus. Her eyes were struggling to remain open, and the coziness of Chloe’s embrace was only lulling her deeper down. She had been running backwards and forwards and sideways through time for too long. She slumped into the mattress, letting out a tremendous sigh.

“What do you say to starting that road trip we've been talking about tomorrow morning?” Chloe muttered against Max’s skin.

“I’d say I’m ready to start a new life. To move on. With you.”

“You’ll always have me. Count on it.”

Chloe twisted herself over awkwardly so she could give Max a proper kiss good night. Max held her there, reminding herself that this was not a dream. This was not a reality in a reality in a memory or whatever sort of head-scratcher she had landed herself into. No, she was Max Caulfield kissing Chloe Price.

Right where she belonged.

* * *

The town did not fail them in providing a diner where they could have a comfortable breakfast. They had to split the meal since they didn’t want to overspend, however. The one thing Max refused to share was her black coffee, which was fine by Chloe. They were sitting in a booth, provided with a lovely view of the town that had gave them welcomed hospitality.

Waking up that morning had been pleasant. Max was totally wrapped in Chloe’s arms as the older girl snored into her hair. When Chloe finally woke up, she attacked with Max the sweetest of kisses, Max giggling underneath the affection. Butterflies had tickled her stomach the more Chloe had doted on her. It was definitely something she could get used to.

They were going to start on their next big adventure as soon as they paid the bill. Where they were traveling to first, they had no idea. As such, Chloe was poring over a map she had snagged from a liquor store, refusing to indulge in the apps on their smartphones. If they were going to do this right, she had told Max, they were going all out in the old-fashioned department. Max knew she couldn’t deter her, so she let Chloe make the choices.

She was so fucking tired of being the one to make choices anyway.

Max took a long sip of her coffee, gazing out the window as the rain dripped against the glass. Things seemed a little more lively in the morning than the dead of night. The sights and smells of the town reminded Max of home, but she tried not to dwell too much on Arcadia Bay. She’d face those demons later.

For now, she had Chloe, and that was all she really needed.

“After all this is said and done,” Chloe said, pulling Max’s attention toward her, “where should we settle?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe we should go to California,” said Max.

Chloe smiled wistfully. “I think Rachel would appreciate that idea.”

Max returned the smile. “I think so, too.”

“We could go to Long Beach. That’s where she was from. I don’t know shit about it, but if Rachel was born there, it’s bound to be hella cool.” Chloe looked up from the map. “Unless you wanna go to San Fransisco?”

“I think I might need to avoid that place for a little bit after experiencing it in a different timeline… most of which I don’t even remember.”

“That’s valid.” Chloe folded up the map. “And anyway, you have enough pretentious energy to make our _car_ feel like San Fransisco.”

Max flushed and mumbled into her coffee, “You suck.”

“Hey, you’re stuck with me forever, Caulfield. You gotta deal with it.” She grabbed her fork. “Now let’s finish this and hit the road. I think we should see all those shitty ‘world’s biggest’ attractions. But first, we need to grab you a scrapbook.”

“I have my diary,” Max pointed out, remembering that in this reality, Jefferson never burned it.

“I’m buying you a scrapbook. No protests.” She shot Max a knowing look. “It’ll be our little adventure book. I get to add photos in it, too.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna steal my camera from time to time?”

“Absolutely.”

Max chuckled out of her nose. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

They wrapped up their meal and paid. Chloe pulled her into a nearby hobby store where she found a decent sized book for Max’s photos and any travel tokens they might earn along the way. All they needed was a cover photo.

Max ran her hand along the leather of the book as she sat in the passenger seat of Chloe’s car. Chloe was finishing a cigarette, leaning outside the window, blowing the smoke into the air. Max took out her camera as Chloe crushed the cigarette, tossing it into the street. She beckoned her to the middle of the car, readying them for a selfie.

“If I ever rewind again, it’ll be to this moment,” said Max, “so I can live by your side forever.”

Chloe kissed her temple. “Whenever you’re willing to go around again, kiddo. But… then it wouldn’t be a moment.”

“No, it wouldn’t. No more rewinding. It’s time to move forward.”

“Together.”

Max smiled wide and turned to the camera. “Say cheese!”

“Bite me,” Chloe said, grinning. But just before the click and flash, she glanced back at Max so that whenever Max looked at this photo, she’ll see just how Chloe sees her. Lovesick and joyful.

Max’s heart fluttered, setting it as the cover photo. As Chloe began to guide the car out of the small town, Max took out her thin-tipped sharpie and wrote along the bottom of the polaroid: _Max + Chloe 4Ever_

Because yes, they would be together for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they weren't too OOC. If you want more, I can add more. Peace out.


End file.
